dragaerafandomcom-20200214-history
Verra
Verra is a Goddess, one of the Lords of Judgment. She takes personal responsibility for those on Dragaera who practice Elder Sorcery. In appearance, she is extremely tall, and has dark hair, and an extra joint on each of her fingers. Her sisters are Moranthë and Kéurana; together the three of them are known as the Daughters of Darkness ''or ''Daughters of Night''Paths of the Dead, Chapter the Second, page 20. In addition to manifesting in the Halls of Judgment, Verra has her own Halls, which is presumably the closest thing that the goddess has to a home. According to Teldra, Verra is the embodiment of capriciousness, which makes relying on her somewhat unwise. History Relationship with the Jenoine Verra was originally a servant — perhaps even a slave — to the Jenoine. This led to great animosity towards them on her part. Her hatred was such that she participated in a revolt against them that led to the creation of the Greater Sea of Chaos, and her becoming one of the first of the gods. Relationship with the Gods She is probably the least conservative of the gods, and will often reject the bureaucratic rituals and customary superstitions that her peers tend to prefer. She is willful and often disrespectful of the other gods, and of the rules that bind them. She is not ashamed to play favorites among the mortals she watches over. She is said to be both the lover and opponent of her fellow Lord of Judgement Barlen. Relationship with Dragaerans Verra's conflict with Barlen may have resulted in (or resulted from) her taking Adron e'Kieron as a lover, and becoming the mother of Aliera e'Kieron, and thus the grandmother of Devera. She is the patron goddess of Morrolan e'Drien, and has aided him, mostly in subtle ways. In particular, she is presumably the one who rewarded Morrolan with the Window that can act as a gate to other places. Relationship with Easterners Verra is called the "Demon Goddess" by Fenarians. The precise reason for this is, as yet, unexplained, but could possibly be alluding to her past slavery by the Jenoine (a 'demon' has been described by Sethra Lavode as "...subject to the forcible control of an other being" in Issola). She was the patron Goddess of Fenario, although that is probably no longer the case, since as of the events of ''Brokedown Palace, she can no longer manifest in that country, having been actually banished from the realm due to the actions of Miklós, aided by Bölk. Verra is also the patron goddess of Vlad Taltos, and has interfered with his life on more that one occasion, quite possibly more than Vlad is even aware of. Verra made sure that Vlad would receive some of her blood, which ended up inside of Morrolan (see above). She hired Vlad to assassinate the King of Greenaere, hoping to deliberately provoke a war between Greenaere and the Dragaeran Empire (and allowed him into her Halls as an escape when that event became more complicated, and deadlier for Vlad personally). Verra also came when called by Vlad, Morrolan, Aliera, and Teldra, aiding them in the Jenoine's Place against the Jenoine, and leading into an overt conflict between the Gods and the Jenoine in Dragaera itself, by the shores of the Lesser Sea of Chaos, where her perhaps most notable act was to scream and leap onto a Jenoine's back, to whatever tactical benefit that may or may not have been. Finally, Vlad has recently come to the realization that Verra is responsible for Vlad's memory lapses, and may be responsible for additional manipulation of his actions. Verra has, in recompense, provided a motivating dream to Telnan to cause him to show up in the nick of time to aid Vlad against the Left Hand of the Jhereg. Verra's Voice Verra's voice, as related by Vlad, is somewhat unusual: she sounds to him as two people are speaking, mainly in unison, but sometimes falling out of synchronization (Issola, ch. 5). It is also clear from many of the conversations with Verra that not everyone who listens to her hears the same thing. This is very similar to Bolk. Verra's Destiny It is said that Verra will one day be destroyed by the sword Godslayer, which is currently held by one of her followers; the aforementioned Vlad Taltos. It is also clear that Verra has no qualms about manipulating the memories and dreams of mortals (especially Vlad's) in furtherance of her own ends. References Category:Characters Category:God